


when you loose too much

by Songbird_wings



Series: It Leaves Me Broken [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Day 3, F/M, Febuwhump 2021, Gen, I cant lose you too, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Prompt Fill, Whump, mention of satine kryze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird_wings/pseuds/Songbird_wings
Summary: Obi-Wan nearly looses Anakin in an explosion
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: It Leaves Me Broken [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144823
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	when you loose too much

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Febuwhump 2021  
> Day 3: "I can't lose you too"
> 
> Enjoy :)

Obi-Wan’s ears rang after the explosion. That was what he felt first. The dust and dirt settled around his place on the ground. His eyesight still partially blinded by the flash of the cannon. He was thrown, he knows that, at least a few feet. He laid on his back in the dirt and rock, his hands twitching as he tried to feel for his lightsaber. But his grip was empty. 

He forced his eyes open now, realizing he was down and unarmed. The Jedi slowly sat up, the movement sending shooting pains throughout his ribs and spine. His head was spinning once he finally sat up, taking in the damage around him. Bodies of troopers that were not moving, the limping men that had survived the blast were already at work setting a perimeter and administering medical care. 

“Sir!” Cody called and Obi-Wan turned at the sound of his name. His Commander approached, helmet held by his hip, his face bruised and bloodied. 

“Cody,” Obi-Wan said once he was closer. “Are you alright?” The Clone nodded then reached behind and pulled Obi-Wan’s ‘saber from his belt. 

“We found this under some rubble from the explosion. Thought you might want it back.” Cody smirked handing over the lightsaber. 

“Thank you, Cody.” Obi-Wan smiled, retrieving his weapon and latching it back to his side. “Now, where is General Skywalker? Were his men in this mess?” Cody seemed to freeze, his eyes widening for a moment. “What is it, Commander?” 

“Sir, Skywalker was  _ very close _ to the explosion.” Obi-Wan felt his blood run cold. “He’s in critical condition. The medics are doing their best but-”

“But  _ what _ , Cody?” He snapped. He shouldn’t have done that, it wasn’t fair, it was not right. “I’m sorry, Cody. I just- where is he?” The Commander took no offense and pointed off to the East. 

“There, sir. The 501st medics set up a station to treat him.” Cody replied. Obi-Wan nodded and headed off in that direction. 

He had to pause when he saw him. Anakin's metal arm, a crumpled, jagged mess. His head and hair coated in dark blood from the opening on his forehead. His skin was burned in places, his robes singed and smoking. His body was still smoking. Obi-Wan reached out over their bond, tugging at the rope that connected them. Anakin seemed to pull back, away from Obi-Wan’s presents. The older Jedi speed forward.

“General?” The medic exclaimed once he noticed Obi-Wan. 

“How is he?” 

The medic turned back to Anakin, who lay on the dirt, bleeding into the soil. The clone wrapped bandaged around him trying to stop some of the bleeding before it got any worse. “We called for a medical transport ship.” He explained. “It will be here shortly.” 

Obi-Wan knelt down next to his former Padawan. The boy he had once trained now grown and bleeding out. This was not the future he’d imagined. 

His eyes scanned his injured body, Obi-Wan's attention landing on the wound in Anakin's abdomen. He looked to have been stabbed by something. Probably shrapnel from the cannon, he thought. 

_ He watched her suspended in the air, the oxygen stolen from her lungs and her throat being crushed by the very man who he believed to be long dead. The blade, dark as night, sliced through her chest. Her eyes locked on his before she was sent plummeting to the ground.  _

_ "Remember my dear Obi-Wan, I loved you always... I always will." He held her as she spoke those words. He held her as she slipped away.  _

Obi-Wan was thrust back into reality as the medics pushed him aside to get Anakin onto the medical transport. 

“Please, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said to himself as he watched them take off. “I can’t lose you, too.” 

<<<>>>

Twin suns set on the sandy horizon. Grains of the abrasive soil hitting the old man's eyes as he watched from afar. He was once a great man. Now, just a man making a great sacrifice.

The heat caused the man to retreat back to his dwelling. It was a place he never learned to call his home, even after all these years. A home was filled with friends and brothers. His dwelling was empty besides the company of his regrets and sorrows. 

He had lost  _ him. _

He had lost everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it leave a comment they make my day:)  
> You can find more of my Star Wars content on tumblr @songbird-wings


End file.
